The Revenge Of The Betrayed (remake)
by Advancedmayash
Summary: This a remake of LegionZ's story The betrayed rises but my version will continues further and i do advise you to read The betrayed rises Also it is a M rated for language and sexual scenes. advanced shipping
1. Flashback From The Past

The Revenge Of The Betrayed

Chapter 1

Flashback from the past

 **Here is my new story and 'a year in kalos high' isn't stopping I just having trouble with chapter it doesn't seem right so I'm redoing it I know it and also be aware I do have school so slower updates. I know it seems a lot like 'The betrayed rises' but it will change completely after this. It's just that, that story first chapter really motivated me and I want to write my own spin off of the story so please no flame and if you read the 'The betrayed rises' my story will continue on further so the credit goes to LegionZ the creator of 'The betrayed rises' so I do want you guys to check it out. Also it is a M rated for language and sexual scenes.**

It was cold and windy at the top of Mount Silver, located between the Johto and Kanto Region. But something else was even colder, the mind of Ash Ketchum on February 12th, which happened to be the exact date when this story starts. He was 6 foot 1 inches tall,and had became built like a god but didn't notice the only person who did was May his best friend and secretly had a crush no it was more she was in love with Ash and had been for a while. She had blue sapphire eye and a light brown wavy hair that now went to her shoulders and still had her bandanna on but she had different colours of it like blue, red and green, this happened because during the years her had became more and more stylish. She had blossomed into a beautiful young women with D cup sized breasts (not double D's just D) and her ass had became much bigger.

Ash was standing at the summit of the mountain, staring out into the clouds.

He was calmly thinking about the event that had occurred 5 years prior, when a particular beautiful brunette with a yellow mouse Pokémon on her shoulder ran over to him. The Pokémon and May knew exactly what ash was thinking of.

Are you thinking about that day Ash?" Pikachu asked the small yellow mouse Pokémon.

Ash let out a sigh and said to his trusted partner " Yeah, I am buddy. I just can't believe it's been 5 years since we left."

(this is happening though they minds because Ash is the chosen one so May can't actually tell what they're saying.)

Don't worry about it Ash, it was the right thing to do, I didn't see it coming either because neither of us thought they would betray us." Pikachu reassured him.

" I know buddy, it's been a training-filled 5 years huh? It just seems like yesterday that we were in the finals of the Horen league…"

*Flashback*

It was the finals of the Horen league. The fans were roaring as the Pokémon on the field below were giving it all they had. Each trainer was down to their final Pokémon, and it looked like it was about to end.

"now Lapras use blizzard !" A girl called across the arena.

"Charizard you gotta get out of there!" A boy called desperately back to his badly injured Pokémon.

But it was too late. The effective ice-type attack smashed into the fire type causing it to faint, ending the battle and the Horen league final.

Charizard is unable to battle, Lapras wins! And the Victor of the Horen League 2016 is Izzy ward!"

As she and her fans let out cries of joy, the boy was just sitting there, dumbstruck that once again, he had gone so far into a league and fell just short. But he still smiled prod of what he had done during the whole league.

Just a few days later, he arrived Back in Kanto form a ferry with his best friend May, who had cheerwd him on during the league. They walked to Pallet Town,once they reached there they saw his home. Ash Ketchum looked down at the place he called home for his whole life. Slowly, a grin spread across his face, and he said to the Pokémon on his shoulder, "Come on Pikachu, let's go home." And with that, he took off for his house but before he could May jumped on his back and simply said "what I'm tired" while blushing.

"Last one they doesnt get any food"about a minute later they all burst the door open, he shouted: "Mum, I'm back and May is with me!" And he was quite surprised when he felt someone grab him from behind and give him a bone-crushing hug. Ash knew exactly who it was and managed to get out: "Mum you're embassing me" and with slight hesitation Delia Ketchum released it."It's so great to see you again sweetie and you too May, I must say you have got even more beautiful and Professor Oak said he wanted to see you two at his lab for something." Delia said while smiling at them.

he replied."Thanks Mom! I'm gonna go right now, so I'll be back soon!" as he sprinted back out the door to go to the Pokemon Lab leaving a dust trail behind as May just sighed.

"so how long have you liked him for?"Delia asks out of the blue. This cause May's sapphire blue eye's to widen.

Back to Ash

As he got nearer and nearer to the laboratory, he felt his excitement increasing to see his Pokémon, as it always did. Like what he did at his home, he burst open the door of the laboratory, and was surprised to see nobody there even to welcome him. After a few seconds of thinking, he decided that they were waiting out back for him. Sure enough, he sprinted to the back where his Pokémon were supposed to be, and they were all back there, strangely all sitting by his friends from his previous regions, which was what he didn't expect. He was cheerful by this, thinking his friends were here to greet him, and said to them: "Hey guys, did you all come here to see me?"

Brock was the first to say anything, and it wasn't good:"Actually Ash, we have something else we want to talk to you about."

He was speaking in a harsh manner; one that Ash had never heard brock ever speak with. Ash looked confused, but that turned to worry when he saw all of his other friends there, but he noticed a few were absent, which included May, Gary, and a few others. But his attention quickly was diverted back to the issue at hand, which he wasn't sure what the issue was just yet. But Misty quickly dismissed that thought:

Ash," She began, "Look, we have traveled with you, and we have decided that you aren't good enough to win any kind of tournament or league or whatever!" Cilan added: "With that said, we think you're kinda pathetic and should give up on that dream like come on it's never gonna happen."

Ash looked stung and surprised, but what really made him surprised was what he asked next: "S-so...you all f-feel this way you CUNTS?" He asked in a painful voice.

After a few seconds, Iris finally said: "Yes Ash, we all do." Paul added to that with a sigh: "You're always screwing things up for us, getting into mischief, and you are quite impolite at meal times on top of all that!"

He then looked around and saw everyone nodding in agreement. He looked at all of them, with tears slowly forming in his eyes, and said in a roaring voice: "I'M NEVER GOING TO JUST GIVE UP ON THAT DREAM JUST BECAUSE YOU ALL THINK IT'S WORTHLESS!" He took a couple breaths then continued " AND TO THINK HOW MANY THIMES I HAVE SAVED YOU!"

After that, there was a moment of silence, until finally, Misty said: "Well Ash, now you have a choice. Give up on your dream of becoming a Pokémon master, or loose you friends for good." Ash didn't need any considering options after what he was going through. With tears streaming down his cheeks in large amounts he said: "I choose my dream over you traitors!" He then turned to his Pokémon, and his heart fell even more.

There in front of him, almost all his Pokémon stood with angry looks on their faces. The only exceptions were Infernape, Charizard, Sceptile, and Lucario. They stood glaring at those who opposed them, Pikachu among them, who was still on Ash's shoulder. The ones that still were with Ash walked over to him with smiles on their faces. Ash then smiled at them, still crying slightly. He said: "Thanks guys." He returned them all, and with one last glare at the group, he said to them: "I'll be back, more powerful than ever, and every one of you will regret betraying me!" And he sprinted away, back towards the lab, and in midstride, called out Charizard and flew away.

But before he could get high May saw him and waved her arms to get his attention after he flew down to his house and said goodbye to Delia without saying anything else he left a crying mother and went on Charizard but, before he could leave he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was May "hey leaving without me I saw what happened and I'm coming with you" she said with her pretty smile.

He replied with "yeah...thers's always room for my best friend. If you don't think I'm a failure"

This saddened her but she just hugged him because they both knew he needed it, after that with out any other word they left on his Charizard.

Ash shook his head at the memory of the betrayal. He had re-traveled the regions with May, getting more Pokémon and becoming stronger by every second aswell as having the time of his life with his best friend. He wasn't sure if he wanted to return, but he knew he had to gain his revenge. And that opportunity had been given to him as he had earlier received a letter that stated:

Dear Red,

Due to your excellence in recent events, you have been formally invited to the Pokemon Tournament of the Century, the Tournament of tournament will be held on March , of the current year. If you wish to attend.To participate, please go to Lake Valor in the Sinnoh Region to enter. Only the best are allowed to participate, so please consider entering. I thank you for reading this letter and hope you consider entering the tournament.

Yours Truly, AdavancedMayAsh (ohhhh om god I'm in in a story...I'm like famous jkjk)

Pikachu decided this would be a good time to ask Ash about just that and said to him:

Ash mused this over for a few minutes, Pikachu all the time still watching his trainer. After a bit, Ash stopped walking, smirked a little and said to May:

"Why don't we ask the gang what they think?" Pikachu smiled at his trainer, and May just nodded she was surprisingly quite today and they both sprinted back to their summit cave, where Ash's Pokémon were either resting, practice battling, or doing something else like playing poker somehow.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs.

All his Pokémon got out from whatever they were doing and went over to Ash, who was standing there with a look of determination on his face, one that none of them had ever seen before since the day he was betrayed as he swore revenge on those who did betray him.

"We got a letter from not too long ago, and he has invited us to a very important competition! It's apparently called the Tournament of Legends, and I think we should enter it! I need your opinion right now, DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD ENTER THIS CONTEST!?" He roared the last part, trying to rile up his team. His team gave their designated cries back in return, giving him the proof he needed that he should come out of hiding to enter this tournament.

"Alright, guys, the tournament isn't for another 3 months, so I say we train until maybe 2 weeks prior to the tournament. Are you all with me?!" Ash yelled the last part like before. The Pokémon cried out one last time and all cheered.

'Yes it's finally time to get the revenge that we deserve'. Ash thought mentally.

Day of Betrayal…Gary's POV…1 person

(POV)

I was walking into the lab when I saw Ash flying away on his Charizard, and I was even more surprised when he didn't stop at his house, just kept flying until he was out of sight. I was a little worried because I knew Ash had just gotten back, why was he leaving already? I then proceeded to go to the backyard where Ash's Pokémon were supposed to be kept. I was just about to walk through the already open door when I heard somebody, a male definitely, say in a harsh tone, "I can't believe he didn't listen to us. He's pretty worthless and he sure can't battle." I instantly recognized the voice as Max, Ash's good friend.

I couldn't help but wonder what was going on, but then I heard Misty say: "Ash can't even win a tournament to save his life. He probably cheated to get through the Orange Islands." Now, after hearing what Misty said, other people were agreeing with them, I could easily guess who they were, I could guess what happened.

It was Ash's 'friends' and they had done something wrong to him. So, I made myself known. I walked through the door and yelled at them, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM? ASH HAS DONE SO MUCH FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM?" I continued to yell at them in anger. After about 30 seconds of yelling, I realized that I was the only one who probably was going to know about the betrayal. So, I left them there with my words, hopefully stuck in their minds. Sighing, I knew I had to tell my dad and Ash's mom. Sure enough, my dad seemed dumbstruck, and Ash's mom started crying, and not shortly after demanded to speak with each of the betrayers parents. I gave each name calmly and slowly, the ones that had been new faces to me I had asked my dad for their names and thier parents phone numbers.

Brock's 363-856-5634

Misty's 256-325-1234

Max's 876-457-9327

Paul's 134-343-4325

Iris's 834-014-9300

Cilan's 234-654-5632

I left the Ketchum house pretty pissed off. As I wondered where Ash currently was, and what he currently was doing…

3 days after betrayal…May's house… (back in to third POV)

Max opened the door walked though it thinking 'great now I need to explain May has ran a way to Mum and Dad'

Max, still sitting there on the chair, looked at his parents and saw mainly two things, disappointment, and anger. Mrs. Maple was the first to regain her voice, after about 2 minutes of sitting quietly. She said quietly: "Max, you are grounded from leaving this house for 1 month, and are grounded from training your Pokémon for the rest of this year. CLEARLY, you cannot be trusted to be off on your own." She said somewhat angry, and disappointed. Max a sweat droplet appeared on his forehead ( like the TV show) at the first punishment, and the second punishment had only doubled the length his jaw had fell.

Norman just sat there, still too stunned to move. Mrs. Maple left the room shaking her head. Max still sat there, waiting to see what his dad had to say. But instead of exploding, he did something much worse in his opinion. He talked slowly, and very quietly.

He started with: "Do you know how much that boy meant to May? She's loved him quite some time now.You've just shattered her chances Max, I think further punishment should be included. Go up to your room and think about what you have done to Ash and May. They have both ran away because of you and his other fake friends " Norman concluded.

Back to present day Ash and May

"well anyways, who needs them they betrayed the very best Pokémon, you was just learning trainer and...heck if you did win any of those leagues you would be the youngest ever Pokémon league!"May took a couple of breaths then continued " when you return you'll will have no trouble beating them at all epically when you have how many legendaries now?" as May finish she gave him a warm friendly hug.

End of chapter one

 **A little sneak peak into chapter two there if you can think buti would like PM's or review on idea for pokémon for him to have catched in the last five year I would like 3 more legendaries because I've got a couple of ideas for a few and as many normals as you guys like.** **T** **his is end of chapter** **one** **what do you think guys.** **R** **ate,** **review** **and no flame but until next time *dab it out***


	2. Meet The Team

The Revenge Of The Betrayed

Chapter 2

Meeting the team

 **Warning this will be a very short chapter** **probably this is just tell everyone what the Pokémon he has in the story and not necessarily be using them all in the tournament but, another one will will coming out the next day or so ( Friday, Saturday or Sunday) this is just a warning *spoiler* Dawn will be travelling with them later just not now.**

It was next day after Ash had his moment he had now brushed it aside and right now May and him were training there Pokémon while joking around together. He had noticed that being with your best friend for five years and seeing each other every day you grow feeling for them especially when it is someone way of your league because of there beauty and kindness. This really stun his heart to know this girl would never be with him.

But he quickly brushed off that depressing thought then looked over to his Pokémon. Over the last five fears Ash was able to catch and evolve tons of Pokémon, except Pikachu of cause. Now even if he didn't want to admit it but his team was outstandingly strong. He was looking at a list which was full of his Pokémon that he he would be taking with him:

Pokémon

Pidgeot

Machamp

Scyther

Lapras

Jolteon

Flareon

Vaporeon

Areodactyl

Snorlax

Rhydon

Muk

Magneton

Floatzel

Dusknoir

Serperior

Druddigon

Talonflame

The elites

Blastiose

Charizard

Venusaur

Pikachu

Lucario

Noivern

Grenija

Infernape

Sceptile

Garchomp

Feraligatr

Hawlucha

Espeon

Togepi

If needed ;)

Kyogre (if you don't know who they are right click and press 'open new tab')

Groudon

Rayquaza

Palkia

Dialga

Giratina (yes I know OP but these six are my favourite)

After Ash looked at his sheet he smiled over how he was going to carry all these pokeballs, once he finally looked he saw May training with Blaziken and Glacon. He couldn't help but smile from seeing her determined face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Lets give this another go Blaziken mega-evolve!" May shouted with the same expression not changing. She had being trying how to make Blaziken mega-evolve with out a stone and had learnt all of the step to do it from Ash the only person in the planet who could it.

To surprise everyone it didn't actually work there was only a burst of light but it faded quickly after a few seconds shortly after blaziken dropped to the floor. May ran to aid her starter this really frustrated May even more because she truly thought it was all her thought for not being more powerful enough also because she wanted to learn how to do it before the torment because she also got a letter:

Dear May,

Due to your excellence in recent events, you have been formally invited to the Pokemon Tournament of the Century, the Tournament of tournament will be held on March , of the current year. If you wish to attend.To participate, please go to Lake Valor in the Sinnoh Region to enter. Only the best are allowed to participate, so please consider entering. I thank you for reading this letter and hope you consider entering the tournament.

Yours Truly, AdavancedMayAsh (hey, it's me again)

She quite coordinating and decide to became a trainer when she decided to do his she call her parents which she did everyday after a week after the betrayal just to tell them she was fine because they had always had a close family, they were pleased by this definitely her father pleased because he was of cause a Gym leader and always tried to push May to become a trainer.

May looks up to see Ash walking towards her without his signature hat but he did have a blue version on his hand. He made a grunt to get her attention then said "s-so...May how about we go out for dinner to celebrate getting invited to the best Pokémon league in the world?"

 **Yeah sorry guys that's it short but my next chapter is defiantly longer I just need to post this separately just for your all opinion is that team fine for Ash? And what do you think about the little side goal May has . Anyways for now Cya *Dab***


	3. A fimilar sight

The Revenge of the betrayed

Chapter 3

A familiar face

Ok team aqua I have plans on winning this on going war with team magna let do this once...*turns around* you saw nothing!

 **First I have to say what have they done with sun and moon it looks like two year olds drawn Ash and Pikachu the xy team was so much better but they're doing generations so if anything bring back May.**

 **Hello everyone and welcome back to this chapter I guess that's all I have to say apart from *in Pokémon narrator voice* are hero's are about to start there journey to redemption flying towards the Pokémon centre by the tournament stadium...thing.**

They was a Charizard and Pigeteo flying above the sea and were approaching land on the flying dragon was Ash in a blue jacket zipped up 4/5 of the way up(ok I'm having difficulties with this so imagine what he wears in XYandZ but with a blue hat) he also had pair of blue heraches on. He was wild awake due to thinking what was going to happen next once they arrived but sleeping on him was May she also felt like wearing blue because she wore a blue version of her original Horenn outfit with a pair of casual blue and white Adidas original trainers on. Over the five years, the two had became really close and if they didn't know it yet they both have feelings for each other but Ash is too oblivious to love while May doesn't dare to tell anyone about her feelings she knows she is madly in love with the raven haired boy but couldn't talk about it not even to her Pokémon. While on the pigeteo was Ash's and May's Pokémon; Blaziken, Pikachu, Glacon and Greninja.

Once Ash finally stopped staring at the sleeping brunette he naturally looked in front of him and saw the place the they were going to land not far away so he lightly shock May to wake her up he die this for five seconds then her eyes started to flutter open and he instantly got lost in her big sapphire eyes that he loves so dearly. "Ash, not that I mind but why did you wake me?" she questioned followed by a yawn.

This made him laugh a bit then answered her question "oh yeah..sorry about that but we're gonna land soon so I needed to wake you up." He changed the conversion over not wanting to talk about the anymore because he saw she was still a bit pissed "so when we get there if you want I could help you with that mega-evolution you're learning."

This cause a small grin to appear on her face even when she was mad at him he will knew how to make her smile. She carried on with her daze thinking how perfect he was with his amazing sense of humour and...but before she could carry on with her thoughts she was brought back from her daze by a voice. "earth to May" it was Ash obviously as soon as she heard the voice a small sweat droplet appeared on her forehead as well pointed her index fingers together. "Hah her well...oh we landed" she finished that changed the subject completely.

Ash fell for it "alright come on everyone lets check in the Pokémon centre now" as he jumps off his Charizard and runs straight towards it. May also had this this burst of energy and ran to it as well with their Pokémon and not far behind Ash. "right behind you" she managed to get out while running.

Once the duo and their Pokémon which was only Pikachu, Greninga, Blaziken and Glaceon the were recoiled in. As they walked through the door it was nearly empty apart from nurse Joy another trainer with blue hair. As soon as she saw the duo she quickly got off the bench she was sitting on and ran to them. "Err excuse me for barging in lick this but are you red Maple?" the last part made May blush Ash choose her last name to enter in every league they enter after they ran off and she found it so cute even though if they did ever get married his name wouldn't change hers would. While Ash was thinking it was a fan from him winning 3 league while they away and he used the same name every time Red Maple.

"yes I am let me guess, fan?" he questioned but the answer surprised him.

"Well not exactly" she looked up and gave loving smile this was when Ash and May both got a good look at the girl. It was Ash's best friend and May's only other friend, Dawn the only friend that they no didn't take part of the betrayal. She wore around the same type of clothing that was worn when Ash and her travelled together.

"Dawn it is great to see you again" and gave her a big hug which kind of made May a bit jealous but she decide to let it go by for now because it was a friend they haven't seen in five years. After she brushed it off the three had one more group hug to savour the moment.

Dawn was the first one to speak "you guy's don't even know how long have looking for you two but when I found out the Red looked a lot like Ash I got a little suspicious, then I found out that Red was in the league of legends (not the game just so you know no copyright) I went and stayed here till you guys came!" as the sentence finally ended but, this made Ash so happy that he was blessed with two great friends.

"well it is so great to see you Dawn but we have been traveling for ages so we're going to book in the league and get two rooms then sleep because it's pretty late 10:34 to be precise but we can catch up tomorrow." May spoke in a sincere manner while Dawn just smiled then gave a small nod.

At nurse Joy's desk

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ONLY ONE ROOM THIS PLACE IS EMPTY!" Ash shouted pretty annoyed about what was happening.

"Yes I know sorry but there have all been reserved" Nurse Joy replied back, both Ash and May had a sweat droplet appeared on there foreheads.

May took a deep breath and thought about sleeping with Ash in the none sexual way for now "what room is it?" she asked politely.

"It is a one king size bed room" and as soon as those words came out both teens blushed deeply this just click straight away for nurse Joy that they both like each other.

"We will take it then please" Ash broke the silence this shocked May a lot that he would even think about doing anything like this. He followed this by turning around to face May and told her "i'll take the couch" then took the key card, thanked nurse Joy and left without giving May a chance to protest.

While Dawn who was still in the lobby laughed and thought 'they're so in to each other, it's like a romance movie'

Early morning

It was the next morning and May got up early today to do some training although she went to look at Ash to make sure she doesn't wake him. He wasn't there this made her panic for a bit but quickly stopped after realising that it was Ash she was thinking about there is no reason to worry he probably went to get some really early training.

Which was right she saw him at a training arena training his Blastriose and his Greninja.

"ok now Blastriose use hydro pump of Greninga!"

"Greninga use doubled team to doge it!"

Both Pokémon did this to perfection and it cause a little scene from trainers watching; the Pokémon centre had became a bit more busy which was understandable.

There was a voice heard which was obviously Ash "you two did great and there was no type advantages so this was a match to show who was stronger...I guess." May grinned to this Ash never liked to think one Pokémon was stronger than the other.

"Wow...that was so cool" a person said from the crowd.

"Yeah you definitely deserve to be in this competition" another one praised.

"You're definitely are a favourite Red." It was Dawn and it seems she was playing along with the act. When she said that name everyone gasped he was the youngest Pokémon trainer to win three league's and the only person to win three league's in a row. But no one knew it was Ash Ketchum.

"Ahhh thanks Dawn but I don't deserve the praise, my Pokémon do." Speaking trustfully.

This caused her to laugh a bit "you're right but you need a bit as well, anyways how about a Pokémon battle?" her voice was full of confidence this made Ash smile and gave her a nod.

May heard all of this and quickly rushed over to the seats for watching battles a took a seat in the front row. She had always enjoy watching Ash battle because he had no strategies but made it up as he goes. Which made his battles so good to watch and why people have a hard time beating him and even if they did he would learn from his losses and he couldn't be beaten that way again. So she waited impatiently.

On the battlefield Ash was on one side while Dawn was on the other it was a forest battle field. Ash lost the coin flip down had to show his Pokémon First.

The referee went the middle "This is a 2v2 battle.." a swear drop appeared on his forehead "..do I have too say the over rules?" and to his luck both grinned and shock their heads.

Ashe then grabbed two Pokeballs "Charizard, Pikachu I choose you!" he was pretty confident due to both of his Pokémon being in his elite team.

"Empoleon and Blastriose I choose you!" Dawn shouted

Ash replied with "Pikachu use thunder bolt and Charizard use dragon breath!"

"Doge it then both of you use water gun on Charizard!" Dawn shouted.

Ash didn't see it coming and both hit and with the type advantage did a lot of damage. But Dawns next move was even more surprising as she got two stones out.

"Now both of you mega evolve!" everyone in the crowd was left dumb founded.

Blastriose now had one massive cannon on it back like a tank and two smaller cannon as hands while empoleon looked the same but bigger and it looked like it had amour on which it didn't it was just the effect of the mega evolution with made it stronger.

But Ash still didn't look scared until he heard "Blastriose water cannon, Empoleon bubble beam and focus you fire on Charizard!"

"Doge them and Pikachu use thunder!"

"Ohh no you don't..quick...use quick attack to doge it try bubble beam on Charizard again and you use water cannon again!"

In the crowd May new exactly what Dawn was doing she was focusing of the type that has the disadvantage to get that out quickly it is a clever tactic but she wouldn't dought her crush she knew he would come up with a strategy out of the blue.

7 minutes layer

"Charizard is unable to battle" shouted the referee.

(Insert epic battle music)

Ash recoiled him in and spoke "you did well to last that long well done"

"Ok Pikachu I got a plan use the trees to you advantage ok now use quick attack to jump from the trees branches then use electro ball" he spoke as Pikachu nodded.

This worked perfectly as Pikachu sneaked around and stuck from the back injuring Blastriose a lot. "Let finished him off with iron tail" he managed to get out from excitement. Pikachu connected it perfectly and Blastriose was still down so it couldn't doge it.

Now it was a 1v1 between Pikachu and Empoleon who was mega evolved, both best friends when Ash and Dawn travelled together but back then it was piuplup.

Affter 5 minutes of battling it came to the final stand

"Thunder bolt!"

"bubblebeam!"

The two moves collided which caused a big explosion and no one could we anything due to the dust cloud but when it finally settled only Pikachu was letter standing.

"Then winner is Red Maple from...no where?" the referee asked confused.

Dawn was in shock Ash had won it somehow "well done Ash you have improved a lot and I mean a slot" giving him a wink

He was about to say something but got interrupted but a voice "nurse Joy! You eye don't compare to..." as he gets stun again.

"They here!" he shouted to May.

 **Yes I know late again but school takes effort and I didn't know how I should've wrote this part of the story. But until next time *puts on shades* cya *dab***


	4. Chapter 4

The Revenge of the betrayed

Chapter 3

The overload of power

AdvancedAshMay is sitting on his chair still complaining about *spoiler for XyandZ fans* Greninja leaving the team in XyandZ. Until he gets slapped in the face by May "you need to do some writing you haven't in a while and you can make Greninja so he doesn't need to leave".

This surprised him a lot he forgot about writing and quickly turns to his computer and opens up word "right" he said out loud.

Cringe I know haha the real reason why I haven't been writing was the fact that I was dead.

That was a little opening for some reason i felt like doing sorry to torture you but I have got some news my story's will have Greninja being the star role instead of Pikachu and this chapter has a lot different scenes. You have been warned.

I decided I do this now

I don't own Pokémon fuck those guys who own it for ruining XyandZ.

Our next chapter begin just off where we left, what will Ash do.

"They're here" May spoke out hoping they didn't realised their true identity's especially Max she was pretty sure she would never forgive him for what he did.

"Chill May" Dawn gave her gratitude "they won't notice you two but their will notice me and that's not good after you two me and Gary left them but they still try to talk to us" .

Then a voice was heard "Hey that's Dawn" the big group walk over to them "Dawn have you found that loser yet anyway?" Misty said cockily.

Dawn looked at Ash feeling guilty which was notice by both Ash and May which caused them to wonder what she was thinking, then Dawn finally spoke "No but he isn't a loser I heard he got invited here" everyone could hear the demon in her voice at she spat out the line.

Misty didn't take this lightly at all "what did you just say! That it I challenge you in a battle you're to easy to beat so how a about a three on three and the winner gets to decide the loser fate when he does turn up Me,Max and Brock with their whole group cheering

Ash finally understood when him and May left the betrayers became bullies and picked on single Pokémon trainers or in this case coordinator and Dawn was a victim. "Deal" Ash spoke with a lot anger in his voice.

This didn't surprise May one bit although she hasn't seen him his mad since Drew carried on flirting with her.

Everyone stepped to their places on the battlefield as the referee shouted "these are the rule each Pokémon trainer is aloud to pick one Pokémon and first team to knock out the other teams Pokémon wins,

And on team red,

Dawn-Empoleon

May- Glaceon

Ash- Greninja

And on team blue

Brock-Graveller

Misty-Blastriose

Max- Slaking

Ready steady fight."

I can't really do battles so skipped it until the end just imagine Ash, May and Dawn getting destroyed.

"It's a three on one now, I feel so bad this is just gonna make his spirit go down the drain" Dawn regretted first he gets betrayed by what he fought was his friends but after five years he gonna lose to them.

May put a hand on her shoulder "don't put him down yet, but I have to be honest I can't see him winning but I'm still cheering for him every step of the way. She spoke this with determination. This lightened the mood for both of them.

Greninja got thrown to the floor after another series of attacks all Ash could do is watch a three on one is never going to be easy but close to impossible. Butis was what Ash was known for. "Greninja can you still fight."

Greninja got up from the hole he was in just looked over to him and gave him and nod "cha". As soon as Greninja replied the whole atomsphere changed.

"Greninja now use cut on Slaking"

"Slaking doged it"

"Blastriose use water cannon"

"Gravellar follow up that with roll out"

This sent Greninja flying though the air and on to the ground hard "Greninja you need to get up!" Ash shouted.

May watched this in bored but out of nowhere something came to thought it was when ... talked about Greninja saying he and Ash will grow to new power that had never been stronger than Arcus himself.

Greninja got up then Ash shouted"come on we need to be stronger stronger!" everyone in that arena felt a force and just looked atAsh and his Greninja he was serounded by water flying in the sky. "STRONGER STRONGER!" Ash shouted again even louder as the intensity built up. This cause Greninja suck in all of the water as a shiny blue/white X appeared on his back. (Just imagine Ash Greninja from XyandZ or search it up)

After this a massive blue shock wave was made which knocked out Blastriose, Greveller and Slaking instantly. Everyone went to say something but before anyone could Ash fainted.

How was that guys and I need a name for the group of betrayers and I'm open for offers. Until next Tim peace *dab*


	5. New hights

I have to apologise for the last chapter I don't even know why I posted it apart from me not posting in a while. Also good news I'm not dead yet. But I do have to apologise for not posting in like two months.

The Revenge of the betrayed

Chapter 5

New hights

Last time on this story that you are on

Greninja created a big blue shock wave which knocked out three Pokémon, this also cause our hero to faint.

Now to the present

Ash was laying on a hospital bed he was still asleep for now though May was sitting right next to him and had been there since the incident happened which was had been just under twenty hours. When it did happen May went with to help Ash with nurse Joy while Dawn start to have a go at the betrayers claiming it was their fault for some reason.

May just look at the raven head boy who she cares so much for. How he slept so calmly like nothing ever happened. There was a small stir from Ash but !ay just fault she imagined it after another stir happened this time May knew she wasn't imagine it she new he would get up in a while but not this early. Her eyes where wide open as she waited for him to fully awake as she was waiting Dawn entered as she shouted "How is he doing?" in excited tone for some random reason.

The noise scared Ash so much he jumped up in surprised now the fully awake teen looked at the two girls "ughh what happened? I can't remember anything" as he rubbed he eyes.

Dawn was the first to speak "well...in simple terms you and Greninja decided to become gods for a second and blow up everything including the betrayers Pokémon" she laughed as she was kind of scared of Ash now.

"Well I guess me and Greninja became in full syndication as we have been training for" he well guessed.

"A what" Dawn asked as she had no idea what this meant or what it could mean.

May decided to step in "in over words a mega evolution without a use of a mega stone" she put simply so even Dawn could understand.

Dawn spoke again "One other thing how the hell did they not notice you"

Meanwhile

"MISTY what the hell did we just witnessed" Brock asked as he sat on a bed next to Misty still in the state of shock from what he saw that guy's Pokémon nuked theirs. Which most surely not allowed to happen.

Misty turn to Brock "to be honest I don't even want to know what we've witnessed all I can say is that was a strange battle that we were whitewashing we lost" bespoke sternly and clearly still probably annoyed from losing because she rarely loses.

It was around nine o clock in the night and Ash was already back from the hospital and was getting ready to do a quick hour training session. Once he got to a random place in the forest near the hotel they where staying at he threw out all of the Pokéballs he had for the trip "go..." he looked at how many he had signed "just come out everyone" as he couldn't be bothered to read the list.

"Aright everyone start warming up and training I'm just going for a run" as Ash waved to his Pokémon "Pikachu you have second in command so your in charge"

In another part of the forest May was going for a walk but had stopped in front of a lake as she was thinking of a very special person, raven haired boy with his chocolate brown eye that she can't stop staring into. "Oh As why can't you be so dense" she hummed to herself "why can't you just come over here and kiss me" she asked rhetorically.

Ash was around the six miles when he looked up to see May looking all sad for some so he die what he would do quit jogging and checked to see what was wrong but as doing this he trips over a three root "ouch...for fuck sake" he groaned in pain.

May of cause heard this and rushed over to help her crush up "Ash at you okay!" sounding very concerned. She help him up sue looked at him in a daze which was broke up by Ash.

"Earth to May are you okay you seem sad" his questioned.

May looked at him and said "screw it" as she kissed to boy with great passion. Ash didn't push back or higher kissed back he just enjoyed as May's rip pump lips were pressed against his own. May started to worry that he wasn't kissing she was starting to think that didn't like her back but when Ash realised he wasn't kissing back he corrected on what he was doing wrong and kissed back as his hands lowered to her ass this gave May the all go to wrap her hands around her neck.

For a distance Pikachu and May's Glacon where spying on the two teens who where both happy that their trainers where finally together and rushed back to tell everyone.

"GUYS GUYS guess what we saw" Pikachu spike to the others.

Sceptile trying to act smart in front of May's Blaziken "err a tree?" he guessed.

As Glaceon faceplamed Pikachu spoke again "no you idiot it was a rhetorical question, anyways we saw Ash and May kissing."

Ash broke the kiss "May there's one person I've always loved" he stated

May looked up at ' I wished that was me and if I find out it's Dawn' she thought in her head. "well she must be a great girl" as she kept strong from braking in front of Ash.

"yeah she is her name s May Maple" he spoke with excitement.

"Oh she must be a really nice girl...hey I'm May"

How was it I know it was short, in my opinion the chapter was a lot better that the last and also I'm doing a pull to see what legendary Ash, May and Dawn will meet so review your ideas.


	6. The Fist of the group stages

This is the next chapter and I will need to know what the last legendary Pokémon he should have he already has

The Revenge of the betrayed

Chapter 6

The first of the group stages

Last time on The Revenge Of The betrayed,

Ash broke the kiss "May there's one person I've always loved" he stated

May looked up at ' I wished that was me and if I find out it's Dawn' she thought in her head. "well she must be a great girl" as she kept strong from braking in front of Ash.

"yeah she is her name s May Maple" he spoke with excitement.

"Oh she must be a really nice girl...hey I'm May"

Now continuing with the story.

May looked up in to he brown eyes she was so lost in them "does this mean..." Ash cut her off before she could even speak.

"Yes May I have loved you for so long. You have meant so much to me especially when you've stuck with me though the dark times that I had" both of them locked into each other's eyes. Until Ash broke this a smile and whispered in her ear "lets go back it's getting late and we need to find our Pokémon".

Once the pair and finally got back they where about to spilt to go to there dorms until May shouted a hit to get Ashes attention "wait...Ash can I..can I sleep with you please" she shuttered as she beg to sleep with her new boyfriend.

He just froze he couldn't believe what she just said "of cause you can but nothing but sleeping for tonight" he spoke in a tone that was stern but calm which of cause she had agreed to the terms.

The next day

Ash and May where patiently waiting for the games to be shown on the massive animated bored. This was when Dawn greeted them still happy the win Ash had carried May and her in. She was lightly humming to her self as May asked her "do you have a boyfriend Dawn?" she shock her head and carried on humming this was where the groups where decided he was with Gary Oaks, Emma Ward and Jack Black. (The last two are made up) He first match was against Emma Ward he didn't seem intimidated at all then he got told that he match was in five minutes and he didn't have any Pokémon on him at the moment. He quickly rushed to his room in the Pokémon centre.

The game was just about to start Ash was standing proud that he even made it on time while the referee explained the rule that it was a two on two battle between Red and Emma.

"Release your first Pokémon" the ref ordered.

"Go Glaceon" Emma ordered.

"You're up Jolton" Ash said so casually.

'Wait this must be a joke' sent Jolton

'sorry it isn't just like when I told Trump turned the American president' he replied back.

"Alright let's start off with thunderbolt"

"Dodge it"

"ok now let's use quick attack" which got a direct hit "now jump in the air and use thunder" this knocked out Glaceon.

"Glaceon is unable to battle Jolton wins" the ref shouted.

"Alright Jolton return and Talonflame you're up" he threw a poke ball out and out can his second most reliable flying Pokémon.

While Emma had released a dragonite.

"Well Talonflame this might be a problem...but use flamecharge"

"Dragonite dodged it by flying then use thunder punch" the propelled Talonflame in the sky.

"Okay now use aerial ace while your falling" this did a lot of damage on Dragonite but it got back up "okay while it's stuned go and use Flamecharge again. This time it connect well and dragonite fainted.

"The referee rushed to the middle the winner is Red... with no last name apparently"

Everyone who was in the stadium started cheering as Ash just walked off.

In a submarine in an unknown place in the sea

"Sir... they're ready" said a scientist as a shadowy figure came out of the darkness.

"perfect I will get my revenge on you Ash Ketchum"

So that's that chapter done I might skip the starting battles from now because i can't right them that well. But anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter


	7. so it's been a while

hey, guys, I have returned and I want to know if you want me to continue with this and if so I would like some helper with the story to make the chapters longer and quicker. If there is anyone who is interested please pm me or review this story. both of my other stories will be put on hold until I finish this one. people that will help will be named at the top of each chapter as co-author.

thanks, guys ashxmay forever


End file.
